


Can't Help Myself

by china_shop



Series: Clone fic [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Clones, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn't want to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts), [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Thanks to mergatrude for read-through and encouragement.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom. Neal kissed Peter and backed him toward the bed, and Peter groaned in the back of his throat, his hands squeezing Neal’s ass. Neal shimmied his hips, making Peter gasp, and God, this was going to be fantastic: the combination of Peter’s affection and strength and his being dazzled by Neal was utterly intoxicating— Peter’s knees hit the bed and he sat down abruptly, pulling Neal on top of him in an ungainly heap, and where was Elizabeth? If she didn’t show up soon, she was going to miss the main event.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway, and Neal looked over. Elizabeth was standing there, watching avidly. Beside her stood the clone.

Neal sat back and pushed his hair out of his face. “What’s he doing here?”

It came out rude and ungracious, but then, he wasn’t feeling gracious. This was his territory, as of thirty seconds ago. His and Peter’s and Elizabeth’s.

“I invited him,” said Elizabeth firmly.

Peter pulled his t-shirt back down self-consciously. “He’s not Neal.”

“Oh, it’s not that simple, is it, babe?” Elizabeth took the clone’s hand, looking up at him. “You’re _a_ Neal.”

The clone bent and kissed her showily, in a movie style clinch. She pulled away breathless and turned back to Peter and Neal. “Anyway, someone—naming no names—mentioned the possibility of a foursome, and I decided the prospect was intriguing.”

“Seriously?” said Neal. He had not expected that.

The clone raised an eyebrow at Neal. “Learn to share, man.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “Before El met me, she had a misspent youth,” he muttered to Neal.

“And now I’d like to have a misspent adulthood, please,” said Elizabeth. She batted her eyelashes at Peter. “Hon?”

Peter looked at the clone and his gaze sharpened. “El, I’m not so sure about this. He’s a—”

Elizabeth took a step forward, her expression growing implacable. “Do you really think it’s right to leave him out in the cold? You don’t have to sleep with him if you don’t want to, of course, but let’s not be selfish—”

“By that logic, we should invite Mozzie to join us, not to mention—” started Peter, and Neal had to head this off at the pass before the mood was completely ruined.

He elbowed Peter to shut him up and jerked his head toward the clone. “To be fair, he does give great head.”

The clone grinned smugly.

Peter buried his face in his hands and said in a muffled voice, “I do not want to know how you know that.”

Elizabeth grinned and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her waist. “I do.”

 

END


End file.
